1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a TV tuner and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to an ultra high frequency/very high frequency TV tuner.
2. Description of Related Art
A TV tuner plays an important role in the digital TV, a Set Top Box and a portable transmitting/receiving communication system. The TV tuner is used to amplify the received radio frequency (RF) signal, select the desired signal and filter out the undesired signal to prevent undesired signals affecting the desired ones. After that, the TV tuner lowers the filtered RF signal to an Intermediate Frequency signal.
Because the digital TV needs to be portable, the demands for small digital TVs has increased. However, the air coils used in the TV tuner require a lot of space and need to be plugged in by human hands, which increases the cost and makes portability difficult.
For the forgoing reasons, there is a need for a new TV tuner for a small, portable digital TV.